


Intertwined

by blacksugarmalt



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksugarmalt/pseuds/blacksugarmalt
Summary: Toruka情人节联文 ABO8 信息素纠缠的神交高潮偏题严重想象力匮乏到直接拿香水当信息素贵：JM鼠尾草与海盐亨：TF烟草乌木
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Toruka情人节联文 ABO8 信息素纠缠的神交高潮  
> 偏题严重  
> 想象力匮乏到直接拿香水当信息素  
> 贵：JM鼠尾草与海盐  
> 亨：TF烟草乌木

山下亨皱着眉从狙击镜里看着刚漂了金发不久的小个子一手拿枪一手甩刀，对面是密密麻麻的人造Alpha武器像蠕虫一般乌泱泱地朝他拥过来。山下亨连忙往那群还未发育完全的生物后方射了几颗炮弹，注意着控制好范围以免伤到他意外捡到的攻击力超强Omega，再次拿起对讲机重复让对方回到舰上的请求。

“下来支援我。”——这是山下亨第三次收到同样的回复。

咬紧了牙关，山下亨彻底放弃说服，以最快的速度设定好飞行舰针对外围人造Alpha的自动攻击程序后又迅速用机关枪协助那固执的Omega清理掉已经逼到他身旁的一些敌人，往身上添了刀枪和几个炸弹之后将飞行舰降到离地几米的高度，果断利落地跳了下去。

"你这样擅自破坏计划会浪费很多资源，TAKA。"山下亨一边扛着机枪扫射一边跑去与Omega汇合，估摸着前方那群人造武器基本都被控制在五十米开外，才冲他扔去几个弹匣。

森内贵宽稳稳接过，利索地换完膛就冲山下亨一笑，两排大白牙在夜里亮得很：“多运动运动，成天在控制室坐着不会很没意思吗？”

山下亨在转身和森内背靠背解决侧后方的人造Alpha群时顺势翻了个白眼。他一向厌恶与人造Alpha正面肉体交锋时的刺鼻气味，所以多数时候都在舰上使用枪支炮弹。人造Alpha的清剿计划中制定的作战方案基本都是简单粗暴地使用热兵器——既然他们通常都会将那群没什么智力的人造武器统统引到荒无人烟的地方再一举消灭，在舰上舒舒服服地练习射击何乐而不为呢？但是他追求肾上腺素大量分泌带来的刺激感的Omega对这个无聊的作战计划骂骂咧咧了好多次。森内贵宽更喜欢直接在血场上厮杀，喜欢挥舞着利刃刺进敌人胸膛的发泄感，喜欢对手不敌自己而无力倒下给他带来的巨大满足感——这是让他即便在这个时代也与大多数Omega与众不同的原因。毕竟能在初次见面就让小滨良太——这个与山下亨同为Alpha的竹马，被他浑身戾气吓得死命拉开社交距离的Omega，恐怕这辈子也就只会遇到这么一个了。

不过，山下亨转念一想，今晚就是他们接手的这个区域中最后的清剿行动了，他和森内负责东北方向，良太和智也则是奔西南而去。今晚过后，就别说这个区域了，恐怕下一个任务地都不会在这颗凄凉的星球上。山下亨知道森内为了早日完成任务进度憋得实在太久了，既然是最后一次的话任由他闹一闹也无妨。

山下亨略微放慢攻击的速度，示意森内和他一起往前一些，以便他使用威压来削弱这群低级Alpha的战斗力。人造Alpha本来是强行设定好人造胚胎第二性别后制造出的战争机器，但军方的科学家之后却发现想要大量控制他们实属难事，真正上了战场也基本只能当做肉盾，战斗力方面别说山下亨这样被精心培育的Alpha了，就连普通的成年Alpha也比不过，于是干脆又下达了清剿命令。山下亨并不经常面对人造Alpha使用威压——实在没那个必要，但今天他已经决定让森内杀个痛快了，干脆就陪着他好好玩玩。

只不过山下亨还是低估了这小混蛋发起疯来能有多令人咋舌。估摸着距离差不多合适，Alpha慢慢开始释放出信息素。很快，那股浓重的烟草与威士忌混合的辛辣苦味就陡然变了个势头，凶猛地在这一整片空地上扩散开了并牢牢霸占住。人造Alpha群中发出一片野兽般的低鸣，动作也都肉眼可见地变得迟钝起来。

山下亨就是在这时候发现不对劲的。他本来已经打算和森内分开行动了，却突然在自己的信息素中闻到一丝与之格格不入却十分熟稔的气息，那味道不同于他的浓厚霸道，像地中海岸夹杂着草本清香的海风，飘进鼻腔又残留下馥郁却不腻人的甜味。

——那是他的Omega的味道。

山下亨感觉大脑都跟崩断的弦一般突然失去了思考能力，他几乎是本能地被不可思议与气愤占据头脑。森内贵宽一个Omega居然在临近发情期的时候不打抑制剂就敢跳进一群人造Alpha中间玩猎杀游戏？退一万步来说，就算森内受过永久挫伤的腺体难以像水龙头似的分泌出过量的信息素来刺激Alpha，就算他是个暴力倾向会随着性欲上涨而加剧的“异常”Omega，人造Alpha毕竟是一群靠着本能赖活着的东西。更何况他们的信息素都各不相同，而森内的行为在作为Alpha的山下亨看来无疑称得上是一种挑衅。

“TAKA！”山下亨捉住森内的手腕，把正打算冲锋陷阵的Omega拖回来。他的皮肤烫得惊人，被山下一碰就忍不住闷哼出声。

“你没打抑制剂？”山下皱着眉，严肃的表情中难得有几分愤怒，信息素都变得呛人起来，森内贵宽对此表示满意极了。他几乎快克制不住下腹部涌起的欲望，和肾上腺素搅和在一起让他甚至都开始幻想解决完这些渣滓之后跟他的Alpha翻云覆雨的滋味了。森内贵宽像个痞子似的咧嘴一笑，狡黠得很：“放心吧队长大人，不会影响任务完成的。”

说罢，小个子灵活地绕到山下亨身后，踮起脚在Alpha的腺体上隔着男人的金发轻轻吻了一下。“开工啦！”森内贵宽喊着，往前一溜烟冲了出去。那股淡香也随着他的动作朝人造Alpha中传开。一面受着强大Alpha的威压克制，一面又被Omega的信息素勾引着，不少人造Alpha面目狰狞地嚎叫着向森内贵宽扑过去。山下亨急忙去追，有着引以为豪的命中率的他眼疾手快地替Omega解决掉他身旁几个已经快触到他身体的人造Alpha，就见刀法高超的小个子已经迅速杀出一片腥红。

如不是万不得已山下亨绝对不想用刀，他可不想溅到那群生物的任何一滴血。毕竟血中信息素含量很高，被那么多不同Alpha的血沾到身上，所引发的生理性后果恐怕会超出山下的控制。这对Omega也是一样的——森内虽然穿了将皮肤捂得严严实实的战斗服，不一会儿半边身子就溅上了不少鲜血，然而动作依旧干净利落，看不出是否受了影响。于是山下亨干脆加大了信息素的释放。

鼻尖那股烟酒味浓度骤然拔高，森内贵宽顿觉脑袋一晕，缓了几秒才有力气将插进人造Alpha胸膛的利刃拔出，顺手往侧后逼近的一个妄图偷袭他的Alpha脖子上一抹，鲜血与难闻的信息素随着倒下的动作喷涌而出，森内连忙灵活闪身躲过。他瞟了一眼站在后方面无表情拿着双枪射击的Alpha，腿间逐渐感受到的湿滑让他有些阻挡不住自己信息素源源不断地释出。眼下的情况只能说是矛盾到了极点。众多人造Alpha紊乱繁杂又刺鼻的信息素弄得两个人都不太舒服，山下亨又为了压制他们而不断加强着信息素的浓度，森内贵宽作为唯一一个Omega夹在两者之间也被刺激得分泌出叫平时来说更大量的清甜气味。山下亨下体硬的发痛，他只能在一片浑浊的气味中本能地去找寻自己的Omega的味道，全然依赖着那一缕清香保持该有的清醒稳定。他知道森内贵宽估计也撑不了多久了。

他们的动作都开始变得机械化起来，注意力早已随着信息素飘向对方，又黏在了一起交缠不休。森内贵宽呼吸粗重，不仅是因为拼劲全身力气的厮杀，更是因为他的Alpha那对于他来说催情效果极佳的香气。刀刃刺穿皮肉的细微触感沿着刀把传到他的手心，他暗中发笑，这种一面享受血腥发泄的快感一面仿佛被性欲之火灼烧着的感觉这一辈子能体会几次呢？

再快点……解决完这些垃圾就能跟亨……

山下亨看着森内几乎杀红了眼，计算着之前设定好的航舰自动攻击时间，朝森内奔去，打算拉着他脱离现场。只见森内贵宽狠狠将一个人高马大的Alpha踢翻在地，踩着对方后腰就弓下身把刀尖对准了后颈，一刺到底。

“贵宽！”山下亨冲上前去，才把对方捞进怀里耳边就传来一声似乎压抑了许久的呻吟。尾音调皮又勾人地翘起，再加上身旁围绕着的香甜，差些让山下产生这不是在战斗而是在做爱的幻觉。可怀里的人脸庞不自然的潮红与急促的喘息似乎都提醒着他一个事实——他的Omega居然就这么高潮了。

他可真是捡了个不折不扣的小疯子回来啊。

讶异之余，已经蹒跚着接近的剩余一群人造Alpha与航舰进行攻击前的警示灯都提醒着他们时间快不够了。“我们先回舰上，还有力气吗？”山下亨扶着森内的肩膀，被对方嗤笑一声用手臂隔开：“别小瞧我啊。”

爆炸声在两人即将抵达航舰时从后方传来，山下亨才刚回到舰上就顾不了全身的腥臭味，跑去控制室检测下面是否还有活体残留。确定了人造Alpha全部清缴完毕后又去联系他们的小分队——良太和智也，直接把中途汇合改成了在传送点集合。

等他打点好一切再走出控制室，森内贵宽已经褪去了脏兮兮的战术服，套着一件宽大的无袖背心，没个样子地站在桌子旁直勾勾地盯着他，整个舱内都是他幽淡的信息素味。山下亨一想起今天Omega的种种胆大包天的行为，直接忽视了他转头就进了浴室。

浴室门没锁，山下亨才刚把身上难闻的味道给冲洗干净，一股冷气就从身后溜了进来——有人开门进来了。山下亨动作没停，也没回头去望，后背被贴上温暖娇小的躯体，纹得乱七八糟的两条手臂轻轻从后面环住他的腰。Omega的示好怎么可能会让Alpha不心软呢，但山下亨心里那股闷气并不是这么简单就能被消灭的。他依旧采取了冷待，Omega就悄悄地绕到了他跟前跪了下来。已经硬肿了许久的性器被那双丰厚的唇蹭着，殷红的舌尖轻轻伸出，从下至上舔舐粗大的茎体。山下亨默许着Omega的行为，温热的水将跪着的人打湿了不少，山下亨猜他这样跪在喷洒的热水中，边吃着那根肉棒边抬脸用那双透着无辜的清澈鹿眼与自己对视并不容易呼吸。但这个Omega恐怕对此甘之如饴。他故意摁着Omega的头把自己往里捅，果不其然，这个巴不得自己对他粗暴些的小个子脸上满是看得见的痴迷。含糊的喉音和温暖的口腔不断吞吐硕物的情色水声在花洒的工作下也被听得一清二楚。

“这么喜欢惹我生气的话……”山下亨毫无征兆地将下身从森内口中拔出，抓着他的上臂把整个人提起转过去，勃发的粗硬性器就直接挤进Omega的臀缝，找到穴口用力插了进去。

“呃啊——！”身体突然被贯穿的感觉让森内贵宽瞪大了双眼，他呜咽着颤抖，双腿几乎都要支撑不住身体。山下亨这么胡乱插进来的角度不太对，后穴即便是因为之前的黏液做润滑也还是太过狭窄，疼痛麻痒的感觉顺着尾椎传遍全身，森内还没适应这感觉就被Alpha握着两手手腕固定在腰后，大开大合地撞了起来。

“这样干你你满意了吗？”山下亨关了花洒，整间浴室就只剩下令人脸红心跳的皮肉相撞声。他进入的方式正是森内贵宽最喜欢的，也是一贯要求他的那种——丝毫不留情的凶狠抽查和完全找不到规律的刺入点，像是纯粹的暴力发泄，却能让森内爽得眼冒金星。山下亨知道自己算是完全掉进森内精心设计好的陷阱里了，但是他不在乎，这样把怒气宣泄出去似乎也并没有什么不好的。他扯着任由摆布森内贵宽往自己下体上按，甬道里紧致又软嫩，挤压着性器的感觉仿佛是这世界上最舒服的按摩。森内贵宽吟叫得放肆，肉棒时不时顶到敏感点的快感让最初的疼痛渐渐消散了些，但穴口还是被撑得火辣辣地痛，给这场性爱增添了另一番滋味。

山下亨稍微一低头就能看见森内贵宽是怎么努力接纳着自己的硬物的。快节奏的抽插带出不少黏稠的液体，挂在阴茎上又随着埋入嫩白紧实的臀肉中的动作被挤在臀缝中。山下亨忍不住一巴掌扇在Omega的臀上，正被疯狂操干着的人便一声惊呼，呻吟的音调越发变高，森内贵宽含含糊糊地喊着山下亨的名字，祈求更多：“快点、还要……队长大人，可以尽情惩罚我啊……”

清脆的响声充斥在雾气缭绕的浴室中，Omega白花花的臀部不一会儿就遍布绯红。山下亨抽打几下又捏着臀肉摩挲，只让痛感更加明显。后入的姿势久了些，森内挣扎着直起身来，示意山下让他自己来。山下亨倒是乐意至极，抵着浴缸靠坐下便等着森内贵宽来掌握节奏。

森内贵宽知道自己恐怕离高潮不远了，他扶着Alpha硬得惊人的性器坐下就立刻上下动了起来。他是喜爱骑乘这个姿势的，撇开加倍的羞耻感与重力加持的深入，能直接面对着自己的Alpha不断地享受缠绵的亲吻，或是欣赏山下亨那张平日的dead face上显露出的情动与失神，都让森内贵宽心动不已。他凑上前去吻自己浸在烟酒气息里的Alpha，吻他的黑痣、他的唇角，还有弧度勾人的唇峰，再被对方轻车熟路地邀起舌尖纠缠。森内干脆就着性器深埋在他体内的姿势前后磨蹭起来，全神贯注地感受着那根无数次带给他灭顶欢愉的肉棒如何探开生殖腔口，在他最为隐秘的部位中搅动，撑得他几乎不得不做好被操到怀孕的思想准备。

快了，山下亨双手在Omega瘦削的身体上流连，他们都快到高潮了。森内贵宽用他的阴茎操着自己的动作越发加速，手也不自觉地腾出一只去抚慰一直被忽略了的前端，却被山下亨一把拉开。“不是说随便我怎么惩罚吗？”山下亨又是一巴掌落在Omega的臀上，“别想靠前面射出来。”

森内贵宽闻言状似委屈地呜咽几声，手又去讨好地寻到山下亨的，拉起他的手腕就往自己脖颈上带。

“亨，求你了。”一双填满了情欲的鹿眼直直望向山下亨，“掐我。”

喉管被紧紧捏住的窒息感伴随着异常持久的高潮如海啸一般冲击着身体。大脑的缺氧甚至让他记不清到底发生了什么，只记得整个人都像是飘上了云端，下身舒服得不得了，释放与被填满的感觉同时袭来，原本酸麻的肌肉也都像是浸在了最甜美的感觉中。海盐与烟草结合的气味令人安心，森内贵宽在这信息素的萦绕中满满恢复意识，第一反应就是去看Alpha帅气的脸庞。

“缓过来了？”山下亨看着他迷糊的模样发笑，等Omega八爪鱼似的挂在他身上温存够了，才缓缓从他的身体中退出来。森内贵宽哼哼唧唧地感受着精液从他尚未闭合的后穴中缓缓流出，难得乖巧地等山下亨为他清理完，又快速洗了个澡，就先一步从浴室里溜了出去。

山下亨看着那个酒足饭饱后就连背影都透着满足快乐的小混蛋叹了口气，继续开始自己被中途打断的身体清洗。这个晚上虽说的确有太多意外，但趁着另外两人不在久违地好好品味了一番他的Omega，到也不算太坏。他迅速结束了清洗，顺手把浴室的排气扇打开来——可不能等良太他们回来闻到这股气味后抓着他揶揄个不停。他们不敢惹脾气暴躁的Omega，山下亨被无数次打趣调侃之后就学会了要怎么完美掩盖痕迹。

“今天是破例，以后可不准再像这样不按计划行动了。”山下亨从浴室出来，径直走向厨房区域，从冰箱中拿出一罐营养液补充水分。森内贵宽大剌剌的露着两条又细又直的大白腿坐在餐桌上晃啊晃，把手里的能量棒咬得咔哧作响。山下亨忍不住去呼噜了一把森内还带着些湿气的金发，“跟生理状况相关的也不能瞒着我，比如今天没打抑制剂这回事。”他又补充道。森内贵宽迅速嚼完最后一点能量棒，口齿不清地重复着知道了知道了，打算立即从唠叨模式on的队长大人身边逃开。

“跟我发誓。”山下亨眼疾手快地利用体型优势把森内困在了自己和餐桌间，“否则有人就收不到情人节礼物了。”

森内贵宽挑起眉。情人节礼物？这个词于他着实有些陌生。从他和山下亨相遇到结合再到现在也六年多了，却从来没有一起过过情人节。任务实在繁忙，更何况再一个个星系间穿梭造成的时空扭曲可实在不好让他们计划什么特殊节日，而且本来他们之间表达感情的方式也只是并肩作战与抵死缠绵。森内贵宽仔细一想，那种地球老家的小情侣们最热衷的保持关系新鲜度与仪式感的行为，他和山下亨可是从来没怎么干过。

“什…什么情人节礼物？”茫然与少许的不安夹杂的期待显而易见。

“先发誓。”

“好吧。”森内暗中翻了个白眼，“我发誓。”

“发誓什么？”

“……以后不擅自破坏行动，不向队长大人隐瞒生理状况。”

“乖。”山下亨笑得得逞，稍稍倾身往森内发窝上落下一吻，“以后制定计划我会注意不要太‘无聊’的。”

森内贵宽哼了一声，把手巴掌往山下亨面前一摊，就看他变戏法似的不知从哪掏出一个小盒子，放在森内手上打开来。

是两对耳环。森内凑上去仔细打量那两对简洁朴素的金属银圈，虽说是耳环但尾部并没有完全闭合，是森内贵宽喜欢的样式。另外粗细和大小都略有些差别，大概是为了防止混淆。

“我前不久拜托朋友做的，是耳环状的通讯器。”山下亨随意挑了一只捏起来，“戴上的话只要摸一下就能通话了。而且这个还能和战术镜连接，能在上面看到耳环定位。”

“一对你的，一对我的。”

森内贵宽觉得自己脸有些发烫。

“不管距离多远都能通话吗？”

“只要不是在不同星系的话，大概是没问题的。”

森内贵宽发出一串表示赞美的鼻音，完了又模模糊糊咕嚷了句什么，但山下亨听得清楚——“我才不会离你那么远呢”。

“帮我戴上吧。”森内贵宽挑了较小的那一个递给山下亨，“只戴一边就好了吧，万一损坏了或者弄丢了……”

“嗯。你要戴在哪边？”

“右边吧。”

于是山下亨偏头去卸森内贵宽目前戴着的那款黑色耳钉，动作轻柔得很。温热的呼吸源源不断地喷在颈侧，森内贵宽一个激灵，腰部又开始发酥变软。啊，看来即便是刚才凶狠激烈的性爱也解决不了短时发情期高涨的性欲。森内贵宽觉得自己脸庞和胸膛都暖暖的，下身又不受控制地开始湿润起来。

等山下亨帮他戴好，森内贵宽就拿起另一对的其中一只，往Alpha左耳上戴。情侣耳环，森内贵宽想到这个词就感觉自己耳尖都要烧起来了。他和山下亨太习惯于用“队友”“我的Alpha/Omega”这样的头衔来审视对方，以至于有时甚至会让森内忘了，他对山下亨除了有在奄奄一息时被捡走后获得接纳保护的感恩，除了作为队友穿越各个星系并肩作战的信任，除了作为Omega从强大的Alpha受到的性吸引与完美的身体契合度，还有只关乎山下亨这个人的、最为单纯又真挚的喜欢，甚至可以说是爱。而这样的感情似乎只有在“情侣”“恋人”这样的词汇中描述才最为合适。所以或许像普通的小情侣一样，适当做一些旁人乍一看上去腻歪肉麻又没什么意义、但对于两人来说是无可替代的甜蜜共享回忆的事情，用来提醒他们有多么相爱，应该是不错的选择。

“说实话，这个根本就不是你为了情人节准备的吧。”

山下亨笑起来：“的确。只是前几天送到了，我看正好赶上情人节，就想着用来作情人节礼物说不定很合适。”

“说的那么好听，那我不回个礼是不是不合适啊。”森内贵宽半倚在山下亨怀里，用手指拨了拨刚戴上的那个小圆环，凑上去亲了亲就赖着不走了，“报告队长大人，生理状况是发情了，来帮帮我吧。”

“现在？”山下亨有些惊讶，但局势很快就到了他无法掌控的地步。Omega本来极淡的信息素因为情动而浓了些许，空气中散开一股熟悉的鼠尾草与海盐的气息，若有若无地飘进山下亨的鼻腔。森内贵宽一边用舌尖勾着耳环吸吮他的耳垂，一边抓过他的手往自己下身带，一片湿滑。

“趁我现在还有心情能让你温柔一点。”

相比起森内贵宽热衷的激烈粗暴的性爱，山下亨更喜欢温柔舒缓地在和自己的Omega爱抚结合中体会快感一点点堆积后迎来的高潮。但他着实少有机会能够让森内贵宽跟着他的步调慢慢享受，这个小疯子以前甚至会为了让他粗暴一点而说出“再不操狠些我就去找别的Alpha了”这样的话。一开始的确受用，毕竟山下亨再怎么也是年轻气盛功能健全的强壮Alpha。后来次数多了山下亨就寻思着得让他改改这个臭毛病了。

他当然知道森内贵宽不会去找别人，这个Omega第一次与Alpha结合后又硬生生将标记洗去的创伤到现在还没有完全恢复。山下亨当时捡到因为强行去除标记而在鬼门关挣扎的森内贵宽，固执又高傲的Omega即便是在不堪一击的状态下也对这个贸然接近的Alpha竖起了全身的刺，拒绝接受山下亨的一切好意。天知道山下亨一步步从让森内贵宽接受自己的照顾，到取得他的信任，再到让他心甘情愿成为自己的Omega花费了多大的功夫。小滨良太曾经感叹他对森内贵宽的执着和付出真是令人难以置信，但山下亨却从未觉得艰辛或是付出与收获的不对等。毕竟那是自己一眼相中的人啊。

山下亨的底气强到了在森内贵宽又一次用激将法时，将“好啊，你去吧”几个字脱口而出的地步。

后果就是他望着森内贵宽难以置信地瞪大了眼，在迅速涌上的泪水滑落之前破门而出。

后来山下亨找到缩成一团哭哭啼啼的森内贵宽解释时还挨了不少拳打脚踢，不过好在之后Omega就长了教训，再也没这样对他说过了。只是即便山下亨明确表示过只要你想的话不用激怒我我也可以狠狠干死你，森内贵宽一想上床就爱惹Alpha生气的臭毛病还是没改。

这种难得一遇顺着山下亨性子来的做爱机会他怎么可能让其白白溜掉。

森内贵宽才刚换上的内裤湿得一塌糊涂，被山下亨修长的手指一勾就顺着光溜溜的腿滑了下去，被毫不怜惜地乱踢到一边。山下亨顺着狭窄的臀缝摸到那个湿漉漉的穴口，毫不费力地就伸进了两根手指。森内贵宽把额头抵在Alpha胸膛上止不住地喘息，急切地扯开山下亨的裤带技巧娴熟的唤醒半软的性器。他喜欢山下用手指玩弄他的感觉，它们足够修长灵活来刮蹭按压敏感的穴壁，让森内控制不住地分泌出一波又一波粘液来为自己做好被贯穿的准备。

山下亨加了根手指，使了劲挖弄软嫩的穴肉，半透明的液体就顺着抽插的动作争相涌出，被他大手拢住一抹，森内两腿腿根处一片水光晶莹。山下亨去亲Omega丰厚的嘴唇，后者一下子沉浸在缠绵的吻中任由山下亨摆布。森内贵宽是这个Alpha偏爱的小骨架体型，细直的腿往上是紧致挺翘的臀，整个人柔韧性好得不得了。山下亨握着那手感极佳的大腿，稍稍错开一些就挺着性器借着Omega自己的润滑从腿根之间挤了进去。

“夹紧了。”滚烫粗大的性器摩擦着大腿内侧高热细腻的软肉，贴着森内那两颗小球下敏感的皮肤往里戳。山下亨双手牢牢抓住两瓣小巧的臀，跟随着下身的律动揉捏，硕大的头部便在被拉扯开的臀缝中找到了饥渴湿润的穴口。森内贵宽小小地惊呼一声，预想中被填满的感觉却没有光临，他羞红着脸去看下身此刻的色情画面，周身的空气中满是Alpha烟酒相结合的荷尔蒙，视觉触觉嗅觉的三重刺激直接让他半呜咽着将脸藏进了Alpha的颈窝。

“亨……在操我的腿呢……”森内半喘息半呻吟地将这意乱情迷的下流话语送到山下亨耳边，痴痴笑了两声，“我不知道你还有这种癖好……”

癖好？如果真要说的话，森内贵宽整个人都是山下亨的癖好。Omega完美的身体中的任何一个部位都能轻而易举地撩起Alpha的性欲。森内那令他垂涎已久的双腿略微叠在一起，丝毫无反抗之力地任由布满青筋的勃发性器没入其中，软嫩滑腻的腿根皮肤脆弱得很，被肉棒进进出出的动作擦出一片绯红，肌肉紧实的臀被山下亨指挥着去挤压柱身，这样操他的腿感觉可不比那个令人销魂的小穴要差上多少。Alpha全力克制着自己不要在这个地步就射出去，喉间隐忍后的粗喘和低吟撞击在两人的耳膜，活像是大型野兽享用美餐时餍足的咕嚷。

后穴每次都被柱身擦过而不受控制地分泌出更多淫液，弄得臀缝一片湿滑泥泞，于是山下亨捏着他的臀去夹住性器的幅度越发大了起来。森内喘的厉害，他知道明天臀肉上估计会留下不少淤青，但此时此刻他顾不了那么多了。后面痒得快要发疯，Omega忍不住在心底咒骂了几句——先前在浴室时山下亨不由分说直接开干，此刻又磨磨蹭蹭吊足了胃口。森内贵宽像刚开始练爪子的小奶猫似的在恋人宽阔的后背挠挠，又乖巧地轻啄着山下的锁骨，故意摆弄出些委屈的意味祈求男人快点进入他。与刚才那个把床榻当做战场，甚至要求山下掐着他的咽喉体验窒息快感的Omega判若两人。山下亨又恋恋不舍地锁着那双腿流连了一会儿，眼看森内贵宽装作可怜兮兮地掉了几颗眼泪珠子，甚至隐隐有些生气的前兆，才抱起他转身抵在墙上。

Alpha进入得缓慢而有力，整根没入直顶宫口的感觉让森内腰部霎时失去了知觉，整个下半身都宛如电击般不断颤抖起来。山下亨动作规律，一边开垦着湿热柔嫩的后穴，一边像大型猫科动物似的在Omega身上胡乱亲着。胸口硬挺的乳尖被啄起吸吮，轻轻往外拉扯着薄薄一片乳肉，森内被这又痛又酥的感觉刺激得呻吟声都拔高了不少，那声音却仍像是扔在蜜糖里滚了几圈似的，落在山下耳中只叫他更加动情地享用这幅身体。

糟糕，森内被顶得迷迷糊糊地想，他从来不知道这样慢节奏的性爱也能如此舒服。甬道和腹腔中都暖洋洋的，连带着整个身子都进入了高热之中。再这样下去搞不好会提前进入正式发情期。

山下亨顶进生殖腔小幅度抽送了几下森内贵宽就哭着攀上了高潮。经历过前一场性事后的精液已经变得十分稀薄，却在Alpha力道极大的撞击下紧接着射出一道道透明的液体，淅淅沥沥地淋了一地。山下亨在Omega低垂着头呜咽喘息时去舔咬他后颈上暴露出的腺体。森内的味道一般只在做爱时才会变得浓一些，山下亨流连在腺体周围细细嗅着那混入了自己烟草分子的的海盐味，心中升腾起一股奇妙的满足感与安心感。

“亨……怎么办啊……”森内贵宽身体还在痉挛着，他努力用双手扒住Alpha棱角分明的脸庞让他与自己对视，“好舒服，呜……真的会被操到、直接进发情期的……”

“放心。”山下亨笑了笑，腾出一只手来安慰性地抚摩着恋人的脊骨，又宠爱地亲亲他湿漉漉的额角。森内这样被干到整个人失力发软说胡话的景象可不常见，而他无疑是喜爱这样的森内贵宽的。

“避孕套够用了。”


End file.
